Three Times
by Salvat-wh-ore
Summary: The first time it happened Nick freaked out; the second time he went with it. The third time...he asked for it. The third time...he begged for it.


The first time it happened, Nick was buried in Monroe's ass; his hips moving with a force that made Monroe whimper. Monroe's nails raked down his back, leaving harsh red marks and when Nick's eyes met Monroe's the Blutbad growled and Nick gasped – moving back so quickly his head swam.

'Shit! Nick, I'm so sorry.' Monroe babbled. 'I didn't mean...I wouldn't have...' Monroe trailed off. He wouldn't have, he didn't think. But what scared him was he couldn't promise that.

'It's ok.' Nick whispered. 'I overreacted. Do you wanna...?' Monroe shook his head.

'Moment's gone, I think.' He smiled. 'Come here.' He pulled Nick into his arms, kissing him gently in the hopes of erasing ever memory of his fully-woged face in Nick's mind.

* * *

The second time it happened was almost a week later. Nick was pinned against the shower wall, Monroe buried inside him, panting as the older man fucked into him.

'Nick!' Monroe growled, and before he could stop himself he felt his features changing. Nick gasped, but he didn't push him away.

'Harder.' He whispered, trying to ignore the sharp claws at his hips. When Monroe sunk his teeth into Nick's shoulder the detective came hard – without a single touch to his aching erection. Embarrassed he ducked out of the shower while Monroe was still coming down from the high of his own orgasm.

* * *

The third time it happened was their anniversary: after dinner and wine and an evening of Nick curled up on the couch while Monroe plated the cello for the detective.

'Monroe?' Nick murmured sleepily. 'Can I ask you something?'

'Mm?' Monroe moved over to the couch to join him. 'What is it?' He asked, running his fingers through Nick's hair.

'You know what happened before...in the shower...'

'I'm sorry about that. I didn't mean to bite you, I just...'

'I liked it.' Nick interrupted. 'It's just...you didn't break the skin. Will you?' Nick's eyes shone and Monroe could see the nervousness behind the request.

'If I break the skin, I'll mark you; claim you.' Monroe warned. 'You wouldn't ever be able to...not anyone else. It would be forever. I'd get possessive and jealous...' He was cut off by Nick's lips crashing into his.

'I want it to be forever.' Nick swallowed around the lump in his throat and forced himself to keep looking into Monroe's eyes. 'If you don't want to, I understand.' He babbled quickly.

'I want to.' Monroe answered. 'But you can't change your mind Nick, because I don't know if I could stop myself.'

'I'm sure.' Nick took Monroe's hand and pulled him up towards the bedroom.

'Will it hurt?' Nick asked, as Monroe pushed him back onto the king sized bed. Monroe shook his head.

'You'll be drowning in hormones. I promise. Absolutely sure?'

'Hundred percent.' Nick nodded.

Monroe pressed his lips against Nick's as he pulled at their clothes. He didn't wait for permission to slip two wet fingers inside Nick, making the younger man groan into the kiss.

'Fuck.' Nick pressed his forehead against Monroe's shoulder, gasping.

'Too fast?' Monroe asked, already primed to pull his fingers out again.

'More!' Nick pleaded. 'Jesus, Monroe, just fuck me already.' He begged.

Monroe pushed into Nick slowly, until Nick's heels digging into his back pulled him closer. When Monroe's cock hit his prostate, Nick screamed, until Monroe's lips against his swallowed the sound. Monroe stroked his thumbs over Nick's hips soothingly, moving slowly in and out of the detective.

Nick was already hovering on the edge, desperate for just a little more friction to take him over the edge. Monroe held him there for as long as he could stand it, waiting until Nick was nothing but a whimpering mess beneath him.

'Fuck, Nick, I should've um...' Monroe gasped, trying to reign in his self control. 'I have to tell you something.'

'Talking's what you do after.' Nick teased, twisting his fingers into Monroe's hair.

'Nick...Blutbaden knot.'

'Not what?' Nick's brain was hardly functioning and Monroe almost chuckled.

'It's a thing...animals do...when they mate...shit, Nick!' Monroe broke off when Nick clenched around him. 'But I've never knotted a human before. I dunno if this...Nick, this might hurt.'

'Swimming in hormones, remember?' Nick teased. 'Monroe, please.'

Nick's piercing gaze made Monroe's hips stutter, and before he could think about it his fangs were piercing Nick's shoulder and his cock swelled as he released inside the detective. Nick screamed as his own orgasm his him, and the part of Monroe's brain that was still Monroe – and not the wolf – worried he was hurting his lover, but the wolf part reminded him that he was claiming his mate at long last, and that was all that matter to his wolf.

'So full...' Nick whispered, stroking his fingers down Monroe's spine. 'How long?'

'Hour or so.' Monroe murmured against Nick's neck. 'Sorry...shoulda said before. Not too painful?'

'Not even a little.' Nick shook his head, eyes fluttering closed.

'You falling asleep on me?' Monroe teased, pressing his lips to Nick's temple.

'Don't tell me, you wanna go again?' Nick forced his eyes open, but a single look into Monroe's eyes told him that was exactly what the wolf wanted. 'Seriously?'

'Not if you don't want to.' Monroe shrugged. Nick tried to sit up slightly underneath him, and the movement tugged at his cock in the most delicious way and made them both growl. Monroe moved them carefully; never pulling out of Nick as he rolled them over to Nick was straddling his lap. Nick rocked his hips experimentally, teasing the older man. 'That's good.' Monroe whispered, fingers running through Nick's hair. 'Good for you?' He asked, hips moving up a little to meet Nick's movements.

'Amazing.' Nick whispered into Monroe's neck. Monroe smiled, kissing the side of Nick's neck and breathing him in.

'You smell delectable. Have I ever told you?' Monroe asked. Nick shook his head. 'Well, you do. You don't have to do this, you know.' He murmured, when Nick's hips faltered in their rhythm. Nick just smiled.

'You're gonna be inside me for the next hour anyway, Monroe. Might as well make the most of it.' He smirked, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
